mas alla de los sueños
by solcahuao
Summary: es mi primer fanfin es sobre B&B. Brennan tiene una noticia que darle a Booth que cambiaria su vida nuevamente pero entre todas sus dudas de como darle la noticia, un homicidio es cometido el cual la pareja debera resolver... mal resumen espero que la histora si le gusten.


"Amar consiste en encontrar la felicidad de otro la propia felicidad"

Booth y Brennan están en su casa desayunando con Christine cuando sonó el teléfono de Booth.

-Booth… Donde ?… ok vamos para allá….

-Bones tenemos un caso en un pueblo a las afueras de Virginia debemos ir para allá…

-Booth acabamos de cerrar un caso complicado estoy agotada además es fin de semana.- dijo haciendo puchero, haciendo que Booth le regalara una sonrisa sexy.-

-yo se mi amor pero si nos apuramos a cerrar este caso podemos pedir una semana libre si.-se acercó y la beso

-está bien entonces llevemos a Christine con Max… dijo ella resignada

….. … … … …..

Paso una hora y media, cuando llegaron empezaron a trabajar de una vez porque Brennan quería volver estaba agotada y quería compartir con su esposo y su pequeña hija había pasado toda la semana ocupada entre el lanzamiento de su libro, las evaluaciones de sus internos y además entre un caso complicado que acababa de cerrar lo que quería era descansar… pero no se imaginaba era que la vida le preparaba otra cosa en las últimas horas.-

-es un hombre entre los 20 y 30 años es de descendencia hispana media 1,80m tiene varias fracturas ubicadas en el extremo derecho de la cuarta costilla del lado derecho, en el maxilar inferior y también se evidencia daño en los huesos cigomáticos pero tendré más detalles cuando estén los huesos limpios envíen el cuerpo al Jerffesonian con el resto de evidencia y muestras de tierra para que el Dr. Hodgins comience su estudio, así como la reconstrucción facial para el proceso de identificación.

-ya escucharon a mi compañera envíen todo al Jerffesonian.

Booth y Brennan se dirigieron al departamento de policía del pueblo para hablar con el jefe de policía y así comenzar con la investigación para determinar a la posible víctima y su agresor lo más ante posible.

-Booth deberíamos irnos para pasar buscando a Christine y ver si tenemos la identificación de la víctima y determinar la causa de muerte.- cuando escucharon en la radio del departamento de policía de que hubo un derrumbe en la carretera principal y estará cerrada por las próximas horas.-¿Booth como nos vamos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Christine? ¿Con el caso?

-Bones porque no nos quedamos no podemos hacer otra cosa además Christine se puede quedar con Ángela ella no se va a negar a cuidarla la adora.- Brennan lo miraba con recriminación y con tristeza.- amor así nos ponemos a trabajar y cerrar el caso lo antes posible y podremos volver a casa con nuestra pequeña.

-si no podemos hacer otra cosa, voy a llamar a Ángela para ver si se puede quedar con ella.-dijo resignada y con un deje de tristeza.

-está bien hazlo mientras yo hablo con el jefe del departamento de policía.-

Mientras tanto en una video llamada…

-Angie ¿te puedes quedar con Christine?, es que Booth y yo nos tenemos que quedar porque la carretera está cerrada hubo un derrumbe que bloqueo la entrada y salida del pueblo.

- _claro cariño si sabes que adoro a mi sobrinita, además podemos hacer una pijamada con Michael Vincet_.-

\- Gracias Angie por acceder a cuidar a Christine.- dijo sumida en su pensamiento

\- _cariño que te pasa te siento un poco pensativa_.-

\- Angie tengo que contarte algo que no hayo como decírselo a Booth

\- _que pasa cariño sabes que puedes confiar en mi_.- en ese momento entro cam a la vez que Booth volvía al lado de Brennan

\- _¿cómo están? Dra. Brennan, Booth_

\- bien, Cam dinos que ha averiguado.-respondía Booth

\- _la víctima se llama David Slong tiene 24 años era mecánico en un taller al oeste del pueblo lo reporto desaparecido su madre._

\- ¿y sobre la causa de la muerte que han determinado cam?-está vez hablo Brennan

\- _Wendell está limpiando los restos todavía_

\- está bien cam gracias.- dijeron al unísono colgando a la vez.

\- estas bien Bones te siento rara- dijo Booth un poco preocupado

\- si Booth estoy bien deberíamos ir a interrogar a su madre a ver si hay algún indicio que nos muestre que fue lo que le provocó la muerte.- dijo tratando de evadir a Booth

\- está bien Bones vamos.

Minutos después estaban en la casa de la madre de la víctima…

-Sra. Slong.- dijo Booth

-si soy yo en que puedo ayudarlos.

-soy el agente especial Seeley Booth del FBI y ella es mi compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan.- dijo mostrándole su placa

\- ¿qué paso? ¿Encontraron a mi hijo?- pregunto la mujer un poco alterada

\- si Sra. Slong encontramos a su hijo…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la Dra. Se le adelanto diciendo- está muerto.- Booth la miro de reojo y le hizo un gesto con la boca ella lo observo pero no entendió su gesto.

-sentimos su perdida pero tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas.

-está bien que quiere saber.- dijo llorando desconsoladamente

-¿sabía si su hijo tenía algún tipo de problema con alguien que quisiera verlo muerto?

\- no- dijo un poco más calmada- mi hijo era un hombre bueno no se metía con nadie ¿porque a Él?- se derrumbó llorando, Booth le dio un pañuelo y salieron de aquel lugar no sin ante escuchar a la mujer decir que él siempre hablaba de una mujer decía que era hermosa pero temía por su vida ya que su novio era posesivo y temía que le hiciera daño a ella.

-¿sabe cómo se llama esa mujer?- pregunto Booth

-creo que le escuche decir que era Emma Walter, por favor encuentren al asesino de mi hijo.- suplicaba la mujer en sollozos

-tranquila señora lo haremos-dijeron saliendo de la casa.

….. … ….. …. … …

Booth y Brennan al salir de la casa se dirigieron al hotel a descansar mientras tenían más información sobre el caso, Brennan estaba triste porque el caso no había avanzado y no podía estar en su casa con su hija, además tenía que decirle a Booth algo que cambiaría su vida, la llegada de esa persona iba a dar una vuelta de 180° grados pero ahora se complicaba todo con este caso ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Booth la interrumpió.

-Bones ¿qué tienes amor? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Booth preocupado la veía desde hace unos días muy pensativa.

\- si Booth lo que pasa es que extraño a Christine solo quería estar en casa contigo y con ella pasar un fin de semana normal en familia, pero a cambio estamos aquí en este pueblo resolviendo un homicidio.-lo único bueno es que estoy con el hombre que amo, el padre de mi hija, mi esposo además que es muy sexy pensaba ella.

\- nunca te habías quejado por resolver un caso.- dijo frunciendo las cejas.- pero mira la parte buena de todo esto.

-¿Cuál? Porque no te entiendo, eres demasiado optimista.- replico ella.

-que estamos juntos Bones podemos pasar un rato juntos a solas, amo a Christine pero creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas solo nosotros dos te amo mi Bones.

\- es verdad Booth perdona que he estado ausente en estos días.

-¿de verdad te sientes bien? es que te veo últimamente distraída y pensativa, además de tus frecuentes cambios de humor.

-Booth perdóname de verdad he estado distraída pero estoy bien además te tengo a mi lado

\- siempre mi amor estaré a tu lado y de mi hija las amo a las dos son mi vida .- Brennan no se pudo resistir tener en frente al hombre que cada vez que tenía cerca la hacía hacer cosas impulsivas e irracionales, así que se lanzó a los brazos de Booth y lo beso, eso llevo a que Booth no pudiese resistirse así que comenzó a besar su cuello y la cargo entre sus musculosos brazos mientras la dirigía hasta el centro de la habitación donde estaba la cama y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente.

Se fundieron en un beso, Booth la estrecho más entre su brazos, ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello, la necesidad imperiosa de respirar hizo que se separaran un poco, sus alientos se mezclaban al estar tan cerca, Booth la miro profundamente y le susurro a su oído.- Te Amo mi Bones.- Brennan sonrió enternecida y le acaricio la coronilla del cabello con los dedos y respondió.-también te amo Seeley.- al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar no pudo contenerse más atrapando sus labios con los suyos se fundieron en un apasionado pero tierno beso.

-Quiero romper las leyes de la física.-susurro ella a su oído

-¿no puedo creer que aun recuerdes esa conversación? fue hace tanto tiempo. Decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa sexy haciendo que Brennan se mordiera los labios.-

\- como no recordarlo Booth tengo muy buena memoria.-dijo con aire de suficiencia.

\- si yo se mi amor, pero pensé que ya no te acordarías de esa conversación.-dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- pues pensaste mal porque nunca podría olvidarme de ella, ese día me explicaste el significado de hacer el amor y la diferencia entre tener pésimo sexo.

\- sí y fundirnos en un solo ser eso es un milagro mi Bones.

\- por supuesto tú te encargaste de enseñarme a la perfección, antes de ti tenia mal sexo pero contigo es distinto, todo es perfecto contigo.- en ese momento sintió como la mano de su amante bajaba lentamente por su espalda quitando delicadamente su camisa.

-menos mal estamos en un hotel solos ¿no?- susurro contra sus labios.

Las manos de Booth divagaban sobre la piel de la antropóloga susurrando a su oído que le iba hacer recordar que era hacer el amor, disfrutaba tanto besarla y mimarla, en eso estaba cuando sonó la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Dios! ¿Quién será a esta hora?- protesto, intentó levantarse para abrir pero Brennan se lo impidió enredando su piernas en sus caderas para que pudiera salir.

-no, no abras.- se acercó a su rostro y lo beso impetuosamente, él se rindió ante el encanto de su mujer respondiendo a sus besos, se acercó más a ella, pero el toqueteo de la puerta continuó.

-quien quiera que sea lo voy a matar.- gruño enojado separándose de Brennan y levantándose de la cama, se puso sus pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir se percató que era el jefe de la policía.

-Agente Booth perdóneme la hora pero encontramos a Emma Walter trate de avisarle a su teléfono pero no me respondió.

-¿y no podía esperar hasta mañana para informarme?- dijo en un tono un poco elevado

-disculpe Agente pero creí que era necesario avisarle es importante su declaración para esclarecer los hechos y así resolver el crimen, además de que su compañera quería cerrar lo antes posible el caso, pensé que era urgente informarle.

-perdóneme usted por mi actitud, es verdad mi compañera quiere cerrar el caso lo más rápido posible está agotada y quiere descansar ¿dónde la encontraron?

\- en el hospital del pueblo al parecer su novio le propino una serie de golpes que la dejo mal herida.- en ese momento se asomó a la puerta Brennan al ver que Booth no regresaba con el cadáver del que los interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa Booth?- dijo Brennan vestida solamente con una bata el oficial entendió porque el agente tardo tanto en abrir la puerta y no atendía sus llamadas.

-disculpe Dra. Brennan no quería interrumpirlos.- Brennan ignoro el comentario y dirigió su mirada a su marido.

\- el oficial Hanson vino a avisarnos que encontraron a la mujer de la cual nos habló la madre de la víctima.

-¿entonces qué esperas? Booth debemos interrogarla mientras más rápido resolvamos el caso más rápido podemos volver a casa con Christine, gracias oficial.- dijeron al unísono mientras cerraban la puerta.

-está bien Bones vamos al hospital a interrogar a Emma Walter.- dijo con un tono condescendiente

\- ¿en el hospital? –pregunto confundida la Dra.

\- si amor en el hospital te explico mejor mientras nos cambiamos.- ella asintió con la cabeza.

… ….. ….. ….

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con una mujer de cabello rizado, rubio hasta los hombros, de tez blanca de 1,65m tenía entre 20 a 25 años.-

-Buenas noches señorita Walter soy el Agente especial Seeley Booth del FBI.- dijo mostrando su placa.- ella es mi compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle.-

-¿conocía usted a este hombre?- dijo Brennan mostrando la foto de la víctima.-

\- es David Slong somos compañeros de trabajo, él es mecánico y yo soy la recepcionista del taller donde laboro ¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-lo encontramos muerto esta mañana y necesitamos saber si alguien tenía motivos para quererlo muerto.

-yo no fui si eso piensa.- dijo la mujer a la defensiva.-

\- ¿tendría porque sospechar de que usted lo mato?, yo simplemente tengo que hacer preguntas señorita Walter para poder esclarecer el homicidio.

-perdóneme, continúe Agente.- dijo esta vez la mujer más calmada.-

\- ¿usted mantenía algún tipo de relación con la victima además de ser compañeros?- pregunto la Dra.-

-¿qué piensa que me acostaba con él?, porque simplemente éramos compañeros de trabajo y mi amigo.- contesto enojada por la insinuación.-

-eso no es impedimento para tener sexo con él, yo también tuve sexo con amigos y colegas para satisfacer necesidades biológicas.- afirmo la antropóloga, a lo cual Booth la miro con recelo, Brennan al darse cuenta de que Booth la miraba molesto acoto.- pero ya no lo hago.-

-pues ese no es mi caso, yo solo era su compañera y amiga él me ayudó mucho para que decidiera dejar a Harry.

-¿quién es Harry?- pregunto Booth.-

-es mi ex él me golpeaba y una vez David lo vio y lo golpeo el juro que eso no se iba a quedar así.- Booth y Brennan se miraron y a unísono preguntaron.- ¿cuál es su apellido?

-Harry Barry si puedo ayudar a encontrar al asesino de David cuente conmigo.

-gracias señorita Walter la tendremos informadas sobre la investigación.

Salieron los dos compañeros del hospital, cuando estaban a punto de irse al hotel Booth le pregunto a Brennan porque había hablado y recordado sobre el sexo con su compañeros a lo cual ella respondió.

-¿Booth estas celoso?- dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo por su rostro.

\- Te das cuenta de que hablas en voz alta, tú apoyabas las relaciones polígamas, Sabes que una vez me dijiste que creías que la monogamia no era algo natural.- señaló con un deje de tristeza y molestia.-

-Sí, eso fue antes de entender que éramos simbióticos como el pez payaso y la anemona.-ella estaba afligida de solo pensar que él dudara de ella.-

-¿Qué?, de ¿qué estás hablando de nemo? eso no suena muy romántico.-

-No estoy de acuerdo, porque tú y yo debemos que estar juntos tanto es así que no creo que pueda sobreviví sin ti, tú me alimentas, tú me proteges, tú eres mi hogar si dañara esto con una aventura superficial…- su voz se entrecorto.- eso sería como matarme y eso es algo que jamás haría.-

-Lo siento.- expreso él dolido de haber dudado de ella.-

-Nunca dejaría que nadie amenazara la vida contigo, te amo.-

-De acuerdo eso es romántico, también te amo ven acá ven dame un beso.- la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso.-

….. …. …. …. …..

Brennan abrió los ojos lentamente se revolvió entre las sabanas, rodo al lado derecho de la cama y vio a Booth así que se acurruco entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días.- se acercó a ella y le deposito un suave beso en los labios.-

-muy buenos verdad.- dijo y suspiro largamente, la mano de Brennan bajo al pecho de su marido dibujando formas indefinidas en él, se acercó a su oído y susurro.- te amo.

Al estar recostada en su pecho, él no podía ver como una diminuta lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, pero sintió como algo cálido caía sobre su piel. Se acercó y beso la coronilla de su cabello.

-¿estás bien?- susurro.

-si mi amor solo que extraño a Christine, nunca me había separado tanto tiempo de ella y ni siquiera tenemos el arma homicida ya quiero cerrar el caso y verla.

-todo va a estar bien mami pronto estaremos con nuestra princesita.- dijo el con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿últimamente estas muy sentimental no crees amor?- completo con un beso en su cabello.-

Brennan se acurruco en su cuello y lo beso, su mano bajo lentamente por su abdomen.- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo imitando su sonrisa.- aún tenemos tiempo para una vez más antes de ir por el sospechoso.- le dijo ella seductoramente.-

-¿una vez más? Eso dijiste anoche, y ambos sabemos que no fue solo "una".- le dijo él sin resistirse mucho a sus besos, ni a sus caricias.

-una, dos, tres. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tenemos tiempo.- rodo encima de su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello y lo beso lentamente mientras sonreía para sí.- aunque bueno si no quieres, iré a bañarme.- dijo y se levantó de la cama repentinamente para sorpresa de su amante.

-me parece lo mejor hay que cerrar un caso.- le dijo en un tono muy serio, ella por un momento pensó que de verdad no tenía ganas, así que se dirigió al baño, se metió en la ducha y la encendió.

Luego sintió dos brazos masculinos rodearla.- aunque yo nunca dije que no quisiera.-

-te estabas quejando.- dijo haciendo puchero.-

-era la única manera de hacer que te fueras a la ducha.- dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, ella sonrió entre besos.- acuérdate que me encanta la bañera.

…. …. ….. …. …. …

Se dirigieron al taller para ver si encontraban más evidencia…

-buenos días.- dijo Booth a la vez que un hombre robusto de 40 años de 1,75m de tez blanca lo apuntaba con una escopeta salió respondiendo.-

-¿quiénes son ustedes?, esto es propiedad privada y no voy a tener temor de disparar ahora salgan.

\- disculpe señor buscamos a Harry Barry soy el agente del FBI Seeley Booth.- dijo mostrando su placa.- ella es mi compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan.-

-¿Por qué buscan a Harry?- dijo esta vez bajando el arma.-

-porque es sospechoso del homicidio de David Slong.

-ese muchacho que se metía en tanto problemas, no creo que Harry fuera el único en tener motivos.

-disculpe ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Brennan.-

-soy Derek Avery soy compañero de Harry soy el vigilante de este complejo, ¿pero que hizo Harry? ¿Por qué lo busca el FBI?

-nos contaron que David había peleado con Harry y este lo había amenazado.

-si pelearon, Harry me conto que era porque la zorra de su novia se acostaba con David y que los había visto cariñosos y él le estaba reclamando a Emma cuando apareció David y se fueron a los golpes.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Harry?-pregunto Booth.-

-debe estar en la cabaña descansando es aquella que está allá.- dijo señalando hacia el lado norte del taller.-

-gracias.-dijeron al unísono

-Bones quédate detrás de mí no quiero que te hagan daño.- dijo desenfundando su arma reglamentaria.

-¿Por qué?- dijo refunfuñando.- además ¿Por qué no puedo llevar un arma? Seria de mucha ayuda.-

\- no vamos a discutir de nuevo.-dijo muy serio.-ve detrás de mí no sabemos cómo nos reciban.

-está bien no es momento de discutir.- dijo cortando el tema

\- Harry Berry FBI salgan con las manos arribas necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Booth la ventana está abierta.- Booth pateo la puerta mientras la Dra. iba detrás de él.

-Harry, quieto levanta las manos.- Harry hizo caso omiso y salió corriendo pero Brennan lo envistió y Booth lo atrapo.-

Minutos después en la sala de interrogatorio del departamento de policía Booth interrogaba a Harry en el momento que entro Brennan.

-Booth me acaban de llamar del Jerffesonian, Wendell hizo un estudio histológico de los huesos encontró varias fracturas en el cúbito así como en los huesos carpianos y las falanges que son muestras de una fuerte pelea así como varias fracturas remodeladas en la escápula, humero, y la cuarta y quinta costilla todas echa del lado derecho lo que indica que fue realizadas por una persona zurda.

\- es decir que Harry lo pudo haber realizado.- dijo de espalda al sospechoso

\- si Booth pero tenemos que comprobar si es zurdo y si lo es, lo único que podremos comprobar es que hubo una pelea entre ellos, porque esa no es la causa de muerte ya que todavía no la tenemos.

En ese momento Booth lanzo su yesquero al sospechoso para ver si era zurdo a lo cual Harry alcanzo con su mano izquierda comprobando la teoría de Brennan.- Harry ¿qué me puedes decir acerca de David?

-nada, yo nunca lo he visto.- decía el sin mostrar interés alguno en el interrogatorio.-

-me vas a decir ¿que nunca te peleaste con él? Porque las evidencia muestran otra cosa.- continua interrogando Booth.-

-está bien Agente Booth si hubo una pelea entre ese imbécil y yo, pero no soy tan estúpido para matarlo.- dijo un poco exaltado.

-¿Por qué comenzó la pelea?

-porque ese imbécil se estaba acostando con mi novia, yo estaba discutiendo con Emm le estaba reclamando de que se estaba acostando y engañándome con él, cuándo entro David discutiendo conmigo reclamándome de golpearla y maltratarla no me pude contener que su amante viniera a gritarme y lo golpee.

\- y ¿Por qué golpeo a Emma?- pregunto Brennan

-yo nunca golpearía a una mujer mucho menos a Emm yo la amo y sería incapaz se tocarle ni un pelo, mi madre me enseño a no golpear a ninguna mujer, si la golpearon no fui yo, debió ser alguno de sus amantes.

-¿entonces porque cuando fuimos a buscar trataste de escapar?-pregunto Brennan sin entender su comportamiento.

\- no soy estúpido son del FBI y yo bueno no soy una blanca palomita.- dijo sarcásticamente a lo cual la Dra. no entendió

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Booth

\- a que realizo fiestas privadas con muchas chicas, alcohol y muchos dulces recreativos.- dijo como mostrando obviedad

\- no entiendo.- dijo Brennan aun sin entender

\- se refiere a prostitución y drogas Bones.

\- ah ok.- decía tratando de asimilar

Al salir de ahí se dirigieron a hablar con Emma otra vez para saber porque había omitido algunos detalles, además de averiguar quién la golpeo ya que comprobaron que la coartada de Harry era sólida.

-señorita Emma ¿como esta? Se ve mejor.- le dijo Booth

-bien agente ya me dieron de alta así que ya me voy, pero ¿ya atraparon al asesino de Dave?

-no todavía, pero necesitamos que nos responda otras preguntas ¿porque no nos informó que era otra persona la que le causo esos golpes?-pegunto Booth

-¿quién dijo que se trataba de otra persona? Fue Harry el que me golpeo.

\- interrogamos a Harry y nos contó que él nunca te golpeo.

-¿desde cuando los que golpean mujeres confiesan?- dijo un poco exasperada

-es verdad nunca lo hacen.- respondió la antropóloga como signo de afirmación a un hecho.-

-Bones ¡por favor!- dijo un poco ofuscado

-Booth es verdad los maltratadores nunca confiesan.- dijo un poco molesta por la manera de actuar de Booth.

-ya basta, venimos a interrogarla no a buscarle un abogado.- en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Brennan.

-Brennan.- dijo un poco exasperada por la actitud de Booth

- _cariño está bien te siento un poco molesta_.- decía Angie preocupada

\- nada Ángela estoy bien, ¿qué les pasa últimamente a todos con eso de preguntar cómo estoy?- decía molesta.

- _ok cariño nada más llamaba para informarles que estuve investigando a la novia de Harry, ella era una vedette en un bar en la florida tuvo un amorío con un hombre llamado Derek Avery el cual estuvo preso por agresión a su esposa la cual era Emma Walter luego del divorcio ella se mudó para ese pueblo_.

-gracias Angie y perdóname por mi comportamiento hace unos minutos, dime ¿cómo está Christine?

- _tranquila cariño, pero trata de mejorar tus cambios de humor_.- decía Ángela con sarcasmo.

-Angie no comencemos otra vez.-

- _está bien Brenn, veo que no estas para bromas_.- continuo antes que Brennan comenzaran otra vez- _Christine está bien, pregunta mucho por ustedes pero se la está pasando bien con Michael, más bien aprovecha este tiempo para comerte a besos a tu amante._

-¿Cuál amante Angie?-pregunto si entender a qué se refería

- _a Booth Brennan no me digas que no han hecho ninguna travesura todavía_.- dijo con una voz picara.

-Ángela por favor- dijo un poco ofuscada por el comentario de su amiga

 _-¿Qué? Amiga me vas a decir que no es un dios griego en la cama no creo que ese tigre no haga travesuras teniéndote a solas en esa habitación_.

-gracias Angie.- dijo colgando sabía que si no lo hacía no se la iba a quitar tan fácil, no antes de escuchar al otro lado de la bocina.- _aburrida_.

Brennan volvió al lado de Booth diciéndole lo que habían averiguado en el laboratorio.

-señorita Emma ¿Por qué no nos digo que Derek Avery era su ex esposo?

-porque eso no venía al caso además ¿Qué tiene que ver con Dave?

-son compañeros de trabajo además de que Harry también trabaja hay.

\- no sabía que Derek estaba aquí después del divorcio no supe más de él, además no sabía que trabajaba con Harry ni con David.

-gracias señorita pero sabe no se aleje del pueblo por si tenemos más preguntas.

Saliendo del hospital…

-Booth no me agrada esto, me parece muy raro que Derek no nos contara sobre su relación con Emma.

-a mí tampoco me gusta esto vamos a interrogar a Derek tiene muchas preguntas que responder.

….. …. … … ….. …..

Llegaron al taller a interrogar a Derek…

-señor Avery ¿por qué no nos digo que conocía a Emma Walter y de que además era su esposa?

\- porque eso es una vieja historia que no tiene que ver con esto, además yo no quería que esa zorra se volviera a cruzar en mi camino y por lo que me conto Harry se estaba volviendo a repetir la historia y esos pobres muchachos se dejaron conquistar por una mujer bonita lo cual le provocó la muerte a David, yo se lo advertí a Harry pero no tengo nada que ver con esto no quiero volver a la cárcel por culpa de ella.- en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Brennan

- _Dra. Brennan_ \- dijo su interno

-¿Qué paso Wendell? ¿Encontraste la causa de la muerte?

\- _si fue un disparo certero que atravesó la clavícula, la escápula y se alojó en el occipital, lo cual provoco un desgarre el la arteria subclavia, el daño se escondió entre los múltiples golpes que sufrió días antes de morir_.

-¿saben que arma ocasionó el disparo?

- _si Dra. El Dr. Hodgins y yo probamos muchas armas y fue realizada por una escopeta de las cuales le asignan a los de servicio de seguridad_.

\- gracias Wendell.- dijo a la vez que colgaba y se dirigía a su compañero.- Booth encontraron la causa de muerte fue un disparo que desgarro la arteria subclavia y fue realizado por una escopeta ¿Quién de nuestros sospechosos tiene una?

\- Derek y también tiene motivos.-dijo con obviedad mientras se le acercaba de nuevo al sospechoso- Derek Avery queda arrestado por el homicidio de David Slong tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagar uno el estado se lo proporcionara.- dijo Booth mientras lo esposa

\- ¿Qué porque dice que yo lo mate?-decía mientras Brennan revisaba la escopeta

\- hay rastro de pólvora fue accionada hace poco, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué lo mato? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo para que acabara con su vida?- decía Brennan tratando de conseguir respuestas a sus interrogantes.-

\- yo encontré a Emma abrazada con David cuando él se fue la encare y empezamos a discutir, Harry la amaba, ella no tenía derecho de hacerle lo mismo que me hizo a mí. Así que comenzamos a discutir ella ofendió mi virilidad y me enfurecí y la golpee, después llego David reclamándome por golpear a Emma yo le dije que se alejara de ella que era una mentirosa además de una zorra, que le haría lo mismo que me hizo a mí y a Harry pero no me hizo caso empezamos a forcejear y se acciono el arma, yo nunca quise matarlo fue un accidente.

\- pudo llamar a urgencia pero no lo hizo lo vio morir desangrado.- dijo Brennan resignada de comprobar que el ser humano es un ser imperativo e impulsivo.

…. … …. ….. … …..

Booth y Brennan después de terminar el informe del caso se dirigieron al hotel, Brennan insistía en volver esa misma noche a DC, ya había decidido contarle lo que pasaba a Booth y que cambiaría sus vidas, pero él le pidió que se regalaran esa noche para ellos dos, él se quería olvidar de todo y solo quería pensar que existían ellos dos en el mundo.

-Booth eso es científicamente imposible ya que la tierra está habitada por millones de personas.- dijo ella con una voz científica que solo utilizaba para hablar de un hecho comprobado.

Booth solo pudo reír y se acercó para susurrarle a su oído.- solo imagínalo mi bella dama de los huesos.- se acercó y la beso tiernamente, un beso corto pero intenso, se separaron lentamente, ninguno de los dos supo quién había dado el segundo paso pero se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más pasión que la anterior. Entraron a la habitación sin dejar de besarse cerraron la puertas tras de sí, el beso se volvió más demandante Brennan enredo sus largas piernas alrededor a las caderas de Booth.

Booth se sentó en la cama mientras Brennan estaba sentada sobre el aun besándose, pero la falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran centímetros quedando pegados por sus frentes compartiendo una íntima mirada de esas que solo ellos sabían darse, la cual paralizaba el universo a su alrededor, Booth quito delicadamente un mechón de cabello de la cara de Brennan dándole al finalizar un suave beso en su mejilla.- Bones eres tan hermosa.- a Brennan se le salieron las lágrimas, tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no se puso resistir y lo volvió a besar más apasionadamente, los besos de Booth podían acallar su parte más racionar de su cerebro y dejar que el corazón fuera el que guiara sus acciones.

Desabrocho su camisa, mientras con su mano recorría sus pectorales repasando cada marca, mientras hacía movimientos sensuales con sus caderas demandando un contacto más íntimo. Booth estrecho a Brennan contra sí, le quito la blusa, pudo ver sus pechos firmes detrás del sostén de encaje color negro el cual le había regalado en un san Valentín, hundió su cara entre ellos, oliendo su delicado aroma sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, empezó a besarlos estuvo así hasta que el sostén que tanto le había gustado le comenzó a estorbar, se los quito mirándola fijamente a los ojos esos mares azules que lo hacía perder la cabeza, ella sonrió al ver a Booth tan concentrado, Booth la miro con dulzura y la beso delicadamente, bajo sus besos al cuello, hombro y más abajo, atrapo un pezón con sus labios mientras hacía suaves círculos en él, Brennan suspiro mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de Booth, la boca y hábil lengua de su amante la estaban llevando al cielo aunque ella no creyese en eso, en ese momento creía que si existía lo había encontrado tanta veces en los brazos de Booth.

-Booth…-suspiro ella mientras él sonreía y seguía con su tarea autoimpuesta de darle todo el placer que pudiera, en ese momento sintió como una mano juguetona desabrochaba su cinturón cocky, ella reía recordando cuando lo convenció para que mostrara su individualidad, el sintió la mano de ella dentro de su pantalón, el acaricio su espalda mientras besaba su cuello, Brennan rozaba su erección por encima de la ropa interior, mientras se fundían en un perfecto beso que combinaban ternura inigualable y la pasión desbordante, Booth la recostó sobre la cama poniéndola debajo de él mientras se quitaba el pantalón llevándose su ropa interior con él, Brennan se mordió el labio inferior al observar la buena imagen que tenía frente a ella, el bajo delicadamente el pantalón de su mujer depositando suaves besos sobre su abdomen, Booth se abalanzo sobre ella, la empezó a besar vehemente lo único que quedaba entre ellos era la ropa interior de Brennan. El deslizo su mano por su estómago, después sintió la fina tela de encaje de su ropa interior, deslizo su mano delicadamente en la entrepierna de Brennan acariciándola haciendo que comenzara a gemir.

\- Booth… amor si.- lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos entrecortados de ambos.

-eres muy hermosa, jamás había conocido a una mujer… tan sexy.- susurro Booth con un tono seductor muy cerca de su oído. Brennan sonrió, estaba completamente dominada por él nunca se había sentido tan indefensa y sumisa ante un hombre pero a la vez tan protegida entre sus brazos.

-yo nunca había tenido un amante tan entregado.- le respondió besando sus labios mientras Booth le quitaba su ropa interior y la tiro lejos a donde no estorbara, pensó que mujer más perfecta para él no podía existir.

Booth comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello, pechos, su abdomen pasando su lengua y succionando cada parte de su piel mientras grababa en su memoria su sabor, sus pecas y cada marca de la perfecta piel blanca de su amante, bajando poco a poco a sus largas piernas besando cada parte de ella, abriendo delicadamente sus piernas comenzó a lamer primero los labios mayores seguido por los menores con cuidado de no tocar el clítoris para que cuando comenzara a jugar con él, ella pudiera sentir mucho más placer y llevarla al cielo con cada caricia. Cuando la había estimulado lo suficiente comenzó a jugar con su clítoris llevándola a sentir un extremo placer en su ser, ella sabía que él era el único que la hacía elevar de placer.

-oh… Seeley… Booth…- empezó a jadear, levantando sus caderas hacia la boca de él, intentando tener más placer.

-¿te gusta?- decía seductoramente sintiéndose satisfecho de saber que era el único hombre que ella permitía que tomara el control de su vida.

-si… sigue… por favor.- decía desesperada para que él no parara de hacerla sentir en las nubes, él se había convertido en su adicción, era perfecto, un Dios griego como decía Ángela.

Brennan arqueó la espalda, la sensación que su marido la hacía sentir era incomparable siempre era distinto con él, era como si fuera su primera vez juntos, Booth subió nuevamente a besar su estómago, sus pechos, sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello donde la besaba muy despacio con caricias llenas de ternura, mientras Brennan acariciaba su espalda y el nacimiento de su cabello, sentía que cada roce quemaba.-

-Booth… por favor…- suplico en un gemido. Booth sabía que él tampoco podía más, se puso encima de ella.

-¿Estas segura?-comenzó a jugar con ella mientras la besaba y se perdía en su mirada azul profundo.

-¡Booth!…- grito de ira falsa mientras asentía.-

Él entro en ella, ambos soltaron un gemido de placer al hacerlo mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran hechos para ser uno solo, empezaron a mecerse muy despacio, Brennan acerco mucho más a Booth como si fuera posible, este tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las poso en las almohadas junto a su cabeza. Sus alientos se mezclaban.-

-Temperance… eres hermosa, tan… única.- ella sonrió pícaramente.

Ambos estaban tan cerca, Booth sintió que no podía contenerse más tiempo y sentía que Brennan llegaba al límite de su orgasmo así que se dejó llevar envistiéndola más fuerte, sus músculos se tensaron al sentir una ola de increíble placer, Brennan comprobó una vez más que era posible romper las leyes de la física, su unión no era solamente física, sino espiritual y emocionalmente y eso era mucho decir para una mujer de ciencia como ella, Booth la beso con más intensidad, se quedaron así por unos minutos, lo único que se oía era el sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Cambiaron de posiciones a modo de que Brennan quedara encima de él, Booth beso con ternura a su Bones, mientras ella se abrazó a él con fuerza quería sentir el calor de su piel una vez más.

-Tempe gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.- le decía mientras quitaba el cabello de su cara y la acomodaba entre sus manos para poderla mirar fijamente a esos ojos que lo hacían perderse.-

-Booth eso es imposible cuantificar si eres el hombre más feliz…- no pudo terminar porque él la interrumpió.

\- lo se amor pero gracias.-dijo dándole un breve beso.- gracias por regalarme una familia, por aceptar ser mi esposa, por regalarme a mi princesita ¡TE AMO! ¡LAS AMO A LAS DOS!

-no Booth, gracias a ti por haberme enseñado a amar y a creer que no soy un ser solitario sin alma que no tenía familia ni derecho de sentirse amada, Te Amo a ti y a nuestra hija.- el comenzó a besarla más apasionado volviendo a prender sus cuerpos pero el peso del asunto cayó sobre Brennan.-

-Booth vamos.- dijo alejándose de él, mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.-

-Bones amor ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir? Yo estoy muy cómodo, no me quiero levantar de la cama.- decía mirándola con esos ojos marrones y con una sonrisa de súplica.

-Booth debimos volver hace horas, ¡Ángela nos va a matar! Mira la hora.- decía mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la mesa de la noche que marcaba las 08:00Hrs am.-

-Brennan cálmate si, ella adora a Christine deberíamos quedarnos un rato mas.- dijo haciendo pucheros ella lo ignoro y se dispuso a vestirse pero él la tomo por su cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello…-

-Booth por favor.- sabía que si continuaba no iba a poder salir del hotel.- estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor.-

-hace un rato no te quejabas.- Brennan lo miro con una mezcla de enfado y excitación, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

….. ….. … … … …..

Llegaron a casa de Ángela la cual apenas abrió la puerta la pequeña Christine salió al encuentro con sus padres.-

-Papi…. Mami… ¿dónde estaban? los extrañe mucho.- dijo dándole un beso y abrazando a los dos, con una voz dulce y tierna.

Se quedaron un rato mientras recogían las cosa de su hija y Ángela trataba de sacarle información a su amiga sobre lo que tenía que decirle a Booth pero Brennan no dijo nada, ya sabía cómo iba a decirle sobre la llegada de esa persona que cambiaría sus vidas; luego de almorzar en casa de su amiga a petición de esta, se dirigieron a su casa a descansar ya que todavía quedaba una conversación pendiente entre ella y Booth.

-amor mi princesa se quedó dormida como un angelito la voy a llevar a su habitación.- ella asintió mientras le daba un beso a su pequeña, luego de un rato él se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarse a Brennan acostada sobre su cama muy pensativa.- ¿amor te siente bien? Te encuentro muy pensativa ¿no te gusto nuestra velada en el hotel? Porque puedo mejorarlo.-dijo acercándose más a ella mientras le daba un beso en su frente y se sentaba a su lado.-

-No es eso Booth, me encanto, mi amor fuiste todo un tigre.-dijo correspondiendo a sus besos.-

-pues deberíamos repetirlo más frecuentemente claro sin la parte del homicidio.- Brennan lo hizo callar con un cálido beso a lo cual el correspondió apretándola más a su cuerpo tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos mientras la depositaba en la cama delicadamente jugueteando con ella.

Brennan estaba con un hombre excepcional, un buen padre, esposo, compañero ¿Por qué era tan difícil contarle? Pensaba ella, mientras el susurraba a su oído que la amaba dándole pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se estremeció y dio un pequeño gemido entre besos y caricias.-

-Booth tengo que decirte algo.- susurro a su oído.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Has estado muy pensativa los últimos días.- decía mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos.-

-Booth lo que te tengo que decir va a cambiar nuestras vidas.- él se levantó y se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido no entendía.- no es nada malo o eso creo, nunca hablamos de esto.-

-Tempe ¿qué pasa? No entiendo amor explícame.- le decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose unos momentos en un mundo paralelo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la miraba.-

-Booth.- dijo agarrando aire.- estoy…-no hallaba palabras para decirle.- nunca hablamos de esto y si querías volver a serlo.- Booth la miraba atónico no entendía que pasaba y Brennan no se explicaba-

-Brennan que tratas de decirme… ¿no quiero volver a ser que?- Brennan no sabía cómo empezar respiro hondo.-

-Estoy embarazada.- Booth la miraba fijamente, no decía nada y ella no dejaba de mirarlo detallando cualquier cambio de expresión que el hiciera, se sentía insegura y culpable por haber olvidado que no se estaba cuidando eso no le pasaba a ella.- Booth debí decirte que olvide tomar las anticonceptivas cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en LA en la firma de mi libro, pero con el lanzamiento del libro y ser la examinadora en jefe de las evaluaciones de los internos en el Jerffesonian se me paso, lo siento amor.- decía nerviosa esperando alguna reacción por parte de él.

Booth la observaba tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir otro hijo con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, Dios lo debía apreciar mucho para regalarle una hermosa familia y otro bebe con SU Bones, no podía creerlo que había hecho para merecer tanta dicha.

-Booth dime algo.-le suplicaba ella mientras lo miraba esperando una reacción.- lo siento debí de decírtelo antes pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque el tomo su cara entre sus manos depositando un apasionado y tierno beso.

-bebe otro bebe.- fue lo único que dijo cuándo la emoción lo dejo articular palabra.- TE AMO Bones me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo gracias Brennan gracias mi amor.- ella no hacia otra cosa más que sonreír mientras observaba como el bajaba a la altura de su vientre y depositaba un tierno beso ahí.

Estaba feliz de saber que él estaba feliz y pensaba que si le hubieran dicho que ese hombre que años atrás la desesperaba, y convertía su vida un desastre en algo confuso descentrado e irracional se convertiría en su esposo y padre de sus hijos no lo hubiere creído, ya que ella confiaba en su ciencia y no en corazonadas infundadas, aunque ya avalón lo había predicho una vez pero ella no entendió, ahora creía en el amor que su compañero profesaba y defendía, estaba completamente feliz aunque fuera un sentimiento irracional.

-Te Amo Seeley Joseph Booth.-

El la beso dulce pero apasionadamente y entre caricias y besos se demostraban por qué se amaban con tanta fuerza y con una danza de amor como decía Booth, sus cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran hecho para ser uno solo, rompiendo cada ley científica con cada besos y caricia y con eso daban gracias al cielo o al universo por hacerlos completamente feliz no solo siendo esposos, padres sino los mejores compañeros.

Fin


End file.
